


Swedish Meatballs and Memory Foam

by terrakicks



Category: BnHA, Boku no hero acedemia, My Hero Acedemy
Genre: Class 1A - Freeform - Freeform, F/M, IKEA, Kaminari likes everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrakicks/pseuds/terrakicks
Summary: The kids of class 1-a go out to buy some furniture, some are actually doing the above mentioned task, while others are planning the sleepover of a lifetime





	1. Plans and Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-d, sorry for any mistakes! I haven't written anything in a while so forgive me if it sounds a bit out of whack 
> 
> Also just letting you know this is a Kaminari centric fic so it's going to mostly revolve around the bakusquad  
> (Kaminari also has a crush on everyone, someone help him)

   The bus ride was as chaotic as the class president's hand motions to get them on it, by them, we mean the students of class 1-a, and by class president, we mean Tenya Iida. Always persistent on keeping the class in a presentable manner, he strictly ordered each of the students to pair up and situate themselves into two lines in hopes to minimize the collateral damage as much as possible. 

   Kaminari appreciated his determination, as much as Iida looked like he took pride in organizing the incompatible personalities, it was a tough job! And if someone were to make outrageous gestures, Kaminari wouldn't it to be anyone else! But, he wished he could get that type of authority one day. That power in which everyone would acknowledge and regard highly. Kaminari sighed, it was one of those dreamy wistful sighs. His breath fogged up the window even though it was warm out. So it was there and then gone, replaced by fast cars. They rolled by his vision, black car, white car, grey, black, black, wh-  
   Ashido shook him.

   "You good Kami?" She laughed, Kaminari figured that he was mumbling the colours out loud. 

   "Ah, um yes?" He said as he tried to play it cool, his cheeks betraying him though as he flushed red with embarrassment. 

   Ashido, who was pretty insistent on pairing up with him in the beginning, appeared to have second thoughts as she flashed an awkward smile. Or perhaps it was all in Kaminari's mind, was her smile an 'I feel so bad for him because he's crazy' pity smile? Or an 'I'm actually enjoying this bus ride and don't really care about what Denki had just did' smile? Seeming to answer his internal turmoil, Ashido turned to face Kaminari, giving him a reassuring shoulder pat.

   "It's fine really," she said quietly, "calm down and don't be so sensitive!" 

   As if to counter the latter, she punched him in the arm. Kaminari knew it was meant to be soft, but he's not particularly known to be the most buff in their class, and he cursed at himself as a dull pain reverberated through his arm. Her hand lingered at his bicep before she hooked it around his shoulders. The discomfort of his arm and the sudden inclination to close their minimal distance made Kaminari quite the unhappy camper. Ashido, who was definitely the most touchy person in existence, was always analyzing with her actions. He knows that she knows that he was writhing in his corner of the chair, and that now he was probably thinking about her thinking about him knowing. It was freaky. Every hug, every clasped hand, every pat on the back was done with hypersensitivity and an underlying motive. Kaminari wondered what her motive was now. 

   He began to strain under her touch. Usually it was the reverse, and although she'd gotten all the kids in their class to put up with her movements (after many unasked hugs) the general scenario would start with the initial moment of panic, which is then transformed into slight annoyance and afterwards indifference. 

   Ashido knew this very well, and often with her closer friends they would, rather than be indifferent, enjoy her presence. A realization popped into Kaminari's mind, Ashido was probably trying to get him to enjoy himself! Her hooks of impending doom were actually friendship rainbows, meant to say 'it's okay! I am here'. So even knowing that a person's actions could not be so simple, Kaminari pushed his troubles to the back of his mind and decided to stop playing detective. Trying to over complicate matters was not healthy for the mind.. but since he was already there, he observed the interior of the bus with the nitpick attitude that only a person at a crime scene would, and more specifically, he observed the people inside it. 

   The three who have been stuck together since the start of the school year, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida, were trying to fit themselves in one seat. Thanks to Iida's larger physique, Midoriya and Uraraka were pushed up against the window. From afar Kaminari could see Midoriya's face redden due to the close proximity of Ochaco's torso. He always seemed to be getting the ladies. Kaminari could recall how Uraraka refused him at the beginning of the year quicker than light just for the injured kid. But Kaminari's cutie conundrum had to wait, he was moving on! (Figuratively and literally). He glanced toward the quieter kids, Tokoyami and Todoroki, who he believed wouldn't serve much entertainment. But their subtle movements were tuned and if Kaminari didn't know any better, they looked like they were exchanging psychic transmissions between one another. A few nods and glances and head shakes later, they finished their conversation, and Kaminari was on the verge of tears. Even though there were no words spoken, Kaminari could tell when it got intense or when they agreed on something. 

   It was amazing. 

   He continues his observations in pursuit of more things he hadn't had the time to notice about his classmates. Kaminari decided to look forward to the two in the seat ahead of Ashido and him. Kirishima and Bakugou sat as they were in the middle of a heated argument about what they'd purchase for their dorms, and the topic brought Kaminari from his daily slice of life back to the present. He needed things for his room, (as did everyone else) but what to buy? The question was on everyone's minds.

   Being only teenagers -and not to mention students- meant that they never had to procure furniture for themselves, and with the sudden motion that they had to move into dormitories, their growing need to acquire these basic housing necessities lead to the students asking their homeroom teacher to take them on a field trip. This field trip would take them to levels of responsibility, as Yaoyozoru explained it, which was the only reason why Aizawa had allowed the kids to go through with their plans. Thank the heavens above for Momo's rich kid education!

   'She's pretty cool' Kaminari thought as he smiled to himself, but stopped immediately after thinking that Ashido would tease him. 'Thinking about a girl?' She'd say to his grinning face, 'or perhaps.. a boy?' Kaminari frowned at the thought.

   Now that he was thinking about her, a new realization popped into Kaminari's brain. Ashido was the only person in the entire world who knew about 'it'. By 'it' we mean Kaminari's obvious infatuation with other dudes and how the same applies with the ladies. She was in fact, in possession of a mystical fifth sense; a built in, 100% correct gaydar (or bi-dar, in Kaminari's case.) and along with her impeccable body language reading skills, she cracked and busted Kaminari's closet like glass just under a week of knowing him. Since then, she had stopped at nothing to hook him up with everyone, 'Hey!' She would yell at strangers on the street, 'isn't my best friend hot?' He would then become hot, and not in the way people think is sexy. It was that fiery, angry hot, steam would be literally billowing out of his ears.

   He was grateful he had an amazing friend. Grateful and frustrated all at the same time. He wanted to thank her, but as he turned to give his gratitude, Kaminari's stomach dropped. A mischievous aura had passed over her face, her lips curling into a devious smirk. She glared at the seat in front of her with the eyes only a mother could love, her growing presence must have been felt by Bakugou, because he swivelled in his chair to face them.

   "Quit it with the vibes Pinky!" He yelled in a very Bakugou manner, causing Ashido to straighten up, though her malicious atmosphere only strengthened. Kaminari was so out of the loop as Ashido and Bakugou sent death threats through their eyes. 

   "I'm not going to your shitty pity party that will get us expelled." He said, Kaminari took note that they must have talked beforehand about whatever they're yapping now.

    "We won't if they don't find out," Ashido said with a wink. That wink set Bakugou off like a timebomb, he looked like he was about to explode. That was, until Kirishima stepped into the conversation.

    "Find out about what?" He asked, eyebrows piqued in interest. He waved away Bakugou's red face to avoid him biting Ashido's head off.

    "Only the most amazing sleepover you'll have in your entire life," She boasted, earning Kaminari's curiosity. Sleepover? The wheels in his mind tried to grasp the situation, before he could clarify what he was thinking she spoke again, 

    "Imagine it; all of us, an entire store worth of fun, no rules and no consequences!" Ashido flung her arms open wide for the dramatic effect. "Wouldn't it be fun Kami?"

    Kaminari was suddenly put on the spot with a nudge from Ashido. Not wanting to disappoint his friend but equally not wanting to get murdered by arguably the strongest person in their class, he cautiously picked his next words.

    "Wouldn't there be security guards?" He questioned, trying to avoid Ashido's eyes. Bakugou seemed to take in what Kaminari said,

    "Damn right they'll be, did you think of that?" He scowled. Kirishima looked awkward as he sat to the side, powerless in the situation.

    "There won't!" Ashido grumbled, "why would they need people to guard mattresses?" She'd meant it to shut Bakugou up, but his glare made Ashido slump in her seat, a defeated look taking over her features.

    "You guys are so mean," she pouted. Kaminari knew her plan was on a fair extent illegal, and she may have been exaggerating the pros of it as well, but still he felt his heart twist. Her features were distant as she was looking away from the three. Kaminari quickly glanced at Bakugou in quiet plead. He expected him to be wearing that winning grin that he always did when things went his way, but the guilty look and bunched shoulders were so, uncharacteristic. Bakugou breathed out, which involuntary caused Kaminari to let one go too, though he didn't know when he started holding it in the first place.

    "Mina," His voice had no edge or malice. It was almost smooth, as the class a students were accustomed to his rough tone, including Ashido. The mention of her first name said in such a soft way, by Bakugou of all people, shifted her focus. 

    "We can try I guess," he mumbled as he turned away and sat in his chair, "but if we get in trouble I'm going to say it was all your fault." It wasn't much coming from any other person, but coming from Bakugou, it was almost as if he was telling Ashido she's won the lottery. Her mood changed almost instantly, as if the heavens opened up when Bakugou agreed to her incredulous plans. Her gleaming grin was stretched from ear to ear, she literally jumped out of her chair in joy. Kaminari's spirits lifted as she rose. She looked the happiest she'd been since Kaminari met her. Eternally greateful, he felt that he had to thank Bakugou. He moved behind Bakugou's chair where the crack between the window and the seat was. He was glaring out, annoyed demeanour reverted. 

    "Thanks Katsuki," Kaminari whispered through the crack. "for y'know, letting Ashido do her sleepover." 

    "Shut up drooly," Bakugou snapped. Kaminari had heard the phrase and name many times, but the thing that made him furrow his brows was that there was no real anger in Bakugou's tone. Kaminari smiled to himself, and Bakugou, noticing that there was nothing else to say, concluded his thoughts 

    "If I didn't, she'd never stop bugging about it for the rest of my life." He paused and took a breath, "You're all dumbasses but you're my dumbasses y'hear?"

    There was more to the spiky haired guy after all, and Kaminari realized that with a sigh. It was a content and happy sigh. It seemed to be all the answer Bakugou needed, so with that, their brief conversation ended. The quiet was brief as well as Ashido started up a new topic just as quick. Kirishima and Sero -who was sitting in the row behind them- shifted in their seats to discuss what the plan was for the sleepover, and Ashido grabbed Kaminari to pull him closer.

    "You're in, right Denki?" She asked although knowing the answer.

    Kaminari flashed one of his signature 100 watt smiles, "Definitely."

. 

   The bus skidded to a halt after what felt like eternity. During what was literally 45 mins, class 1-a succeeded in making Midoriya unconscious via chivalrous dispute, Aoyama vomiting all over the floor after hitting a particularly high speed bump (though he blamed it on his quirk), and Todoroki burning half of the bus seats due to Yaoyozoru tripping and falling on him, which resulted in the accidental touching of breasts.

   Kaminari glanced once at his class who were said to be the most powerful kids of their age group. Seeing what they just done, nothing would teach them responsibility and _especially _not their so called eye-opening experience. Knowing Ashido's plan only made his anxiety heighten. When they do get caught (and they will), at least they could remember their last moments in the outside world as enjoyable, before they're put under what terrible punishment the future has in store. It was too late to turn back to U.A. too, as suggesting to pack up and leave would result in chaos among the people and probably the death of Kaminari's social life. The situation would play out like this; Kaminari would say that they should leave because going in with their class of hyperactive, highly dangerous pubescent students would destroy the facility, then their sensei would agree, and they would go back to school. Everyone would call Kaminari the party killer and no one with converse with him _ever again _. Plus, God forbid that they go through the exact same experience in under 2 hours.____

   Each of the kids were ushered off the bus, and in Aoyama's case, he was dragged off. The driver quickly closed the door with the most worried eyes Kaminari had ever seen and sped away leaving the class in the dust. The kids stood lone in the parking lot of the store. The air was prickled with excitement and the faint smell of burnt barf. Kaminari scrunched his nose in slight disgust and looked over to the large building ahead. The walls reflected sunlight into Kaminari's eyes making him squint, but it wasn't to hard to see how the big blue exterior was contrasted by four equally as big letters; 

   'IKEA' they read in bright yellow.


	2. Plates and Playgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time at IKEA where the first half of the title comes from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off!  
> Couldn't upload yesterday cause I didn't have any time to finish it ;; I wanted this to be a bit longer but this was all I could manage, I'll try to make the others more lengthy
> 
> And thank you for the kudos :D!

    Lunch was upon the kids of 1a. Although they saw Aoyama lose his all over the floor, it didn't stop them from becoming hungry beasts after seeing the massive size of the building's cafeteria. It was filled to the brim with lofty yet reasonably priced items, that were sure to satisfy all of their appetites. Meatballs and pasta were warmed in displays beside hotdogs and salmon. Shelves of drinks displaying every colour of the rainbow covered the walls. Cakes and other pastries enticed the students with a promise of deliciousness. 

   The entire class found their stomachs grumbling and their wallets waiting to fly right out of their pockets. But before they could to fly with them, the students were held back by their sensei's bandages. As they all struggled to break free, Kaminari took in how they all looked like they were wearing children's leashes. Their hungered state made them act like animals! Right there, in the middle of a furniture store, struggling against the bonds of their teacher. Kaminari swore he saw foam ooze out of the corner of Ashido's mouth.

    "Don't get into trouble." Aizawa said sternly to the heap of children that collapsed once he set them free. It was the summarized version of Aizawa's bible's worth of regulations, but it was enough since they knew the students knew what the consequences were, coming from the strict teacher. The moment of them acknowledging Aizawa's warning though was brief; and about a seccond later they all scrambled to line up and feast. The disregarded teacher was left to go wander around for the rest of the day.

   Upon entering the large hall, it was as if Kaminari's body had to secrete every ounce of water left in it. His skin felt sticky with all the steam coming from the food displays, his mouth watered with the sight of it all, and his eyes teared up with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude. He was so happy to be alive at that moment. What more, the blonde had lots of money to spend on stuffing himself like a pig. He thanked his parent's hard work for the savings. Kaminari took in the menu with a careful eye, seeing what should please his palette first.

   "I'd recommend the meatballs sir," Sero mocked poshly at Kaminari's side, followed by a low chuckle. Kaminari glanced at his friend, who already had all his food picked out. A tray in his hands with mac 'n' cheese on it was accompanied by a bottle of water, which made Kaminari scoff.

   "Water? Seriously?" He snorted, puzzled. Sero gave him a weird look before noticing that the other was speaking of his choice of drink. It wasn't really a big deal, but the curious guy wasn't to be disappointed.

   "Being heroes and stuff," Sero started with a shrug, the succinct explanation was the best he could come up with. Why did he need a reason to drink water? "helps to eat well y'know?"

   "Well then," Kaminari quipped before turning back to the menu, prentending to be in deep thought. "guess since you're so healthy you wouldn't mind if I take it."

   The conclusion made no sense. What was he trying to get at? Sero involuntary rolled his eyes. Then he pointed out, irately, "Actually I would dude, but-" The boy felt the weight of the bottle being lifted off his tray before he could finish. He turned quickly, almost spilling his food. But with arms too occupied to capture the thief in the act, the electric user ran away with a hearty laugh and water in hand. Sero huffed and wondered if the other knew that it wasn't paid for. "-if you really want it.."

 

   Kaminari watched as Sero's silhouette became smaller in the distance as he hurried away, clutching the drink in hand. He felt great! Kaminari's friends usually reacted faster than he could, stoping him before he even showed any sign of plotting. It was the first time he pulled a heist like that off, and the short lived joy he earned from accomplishing such a task pumped thorugh his blood like wildfire. Kaminari swerved around a corner, angry lunch-goers scolding him for such recklessness, he only managed half-hearted apologies as he bumped into more tables and chairs. The lunch hall was a maze of bodies and, what Kaminari considered, _really _pointy amenities. It's somewhat intricate layout confused him on where he was supposed to meet his friends and what he'd already passed. Didn't he see that family already? No one has cleaned up that spill yet? Who's that redhead over there?__

__It took a good minute for the lost boy to figure out that the redhead was his friend, then it took him a few more to make his way over and look as calm as possible. Like he hadn't just had a panic attack that of a misplaced child in a mall. His frazzled persona was tucked away into the recesses of his mind, and an exuberant one took its place. His company had not yet noticed him, so Kaminari ceased the moment and deftly slammed the prized bottle (he had been careful not to damage) on the table in front of his friends._ _

__"Victory is mine!" He gloated promptly, forcing himself to look as smug as possible. The bravado faltered as his friends eyed the item, puzzled looks becoming the common ground for them all. Silence soon became one too. Kaminari suddenly felt awkward standing profoundly in the midst of it, like he just walked in on them making out or something. Even that would be less intrusive, Kaminari thought. There would be nothing weird with seeing Kirishima mack on Bakugou's face like it was the cake he passed by in the bakery. They were basically joined at the hip either way. Though, when they weren't, they made out with their eyes everytime the other would entered their peripherals, out of thirst for the "rejoining of hips." The two were a lot more alike without Kaminari messing up the prospects; masses of rippling features and massive sex appe-_ _

__And Ashido! Kaminari switched his thoughts. What about Ashido? Well, she was fit, positive, and although not the brightest, quite acute in a different way. She was also totally gorgeous and definitely Kaminari's type, though he would never admit to it. He could although, admit that Sero -who had magically conjured out of thin air- was down to the bone, pretty fuckin' awesome. Watching the way he could grapple hundreds of feet above the ground made the blonde believe that Sero must have equally as awesome muscles. Kaminari felt heat rush to his head for letting himself go on an internal tangent about why he would kiss his friends, and resisted the urge to tug at his collar._ _

__Luckily, Ashido was the one to break the forming ice. Kaminari let out a silent breath. Thank god for people like Mina, who were basically social lubricants in tense situations. Acting as if nothing happened, she said:_ _

__"Victory means a water bottle?" as a low rumble of laughter emitted from her. The oddly relaxing sound coaxed everyone out of the previous bout, allowing them to return to whatever they were doing. Kaminari was thankful for the break, but knowing the girl, he additionally knew that it would cost him. So he took a seat away from Ashido, she, already scheming. He had no where to place his hands, since the initial plan to purchase food was overridden by the pursuit of the water bottle. He settled them around it, half trying to protect it from being stolen back, half just wanting to occupy himself. His efforts are in vain as Kirishima, who helped his search for the group by becoming a beacon _and _who scooted over allowing Kaminari to sit though there wasn't much space left, kept his focus trained on the water unlike the others.___ _

____"I uh, stole it from Sero," Kaminari stumbled, feeling that he had to explain himself. He consciously pocketed the bottle afterwards, just to stop it from becoming a topic of discussion any further._ _ _ _

____"That cool dude," Kirishima encouraged with his mouth full, making his statement more blatant. "doesn't look like you have anything to eat though," he trailed off._ _ _ _

____Kaminari didn't reply anything because the other seemed to have more to say, scanning eyes dancing over the tray in front of Kirishima, weighing options in his mind._ _ _ _

____"You could share with me!" The redhead concluded with a grin (and several grains of rice). "I was pretty hungry on the bus so like, I don't have much left-"_ _ _ _

____"It's fine!" Kaminari interjected a bit roughly. He didn't want to burden his friends like that, even if 'that' was the mere sharing of food. "I'll just head back to the caf-" He started as he shuffled out of the booth, though ceasing the advance as a tray of food mysteriously appeared at his spot. Curiosity poked at him but before he could question the source of the meal Kaminari caught glimpse of Bakugou's hand retracting away, the aspect made the whereabouts not quite mysterious at all. The other had pushed the food in Kaminari's direction while he was distracted with Kirishima, wanting it to be secretive, which it could've if the blonde had managed to act sooner. But now he looked guilty, tuning away. Kaminari blinked his eyes as if they were playing tricks on him, because there Bakugou was, truly becoming the human embodiment of regret. Even though he couldn't see his face, Kaminari surely saw the pink tint of the other's ear. And as always, the perceptive Ashido witnessed it too._ _ _ _

____"What is this?" She queried fully knowing the answer once again, Bakugou snapped his glare to her in a split second. "Does our explosive son have a boy crush?"_ _ _ _

____Bakugou? Like Kaminari? The idea could almost make the latter laugh, if he didn't totally consider it first. Yeah sure, the blasty guy did have some great abs, a hero costume that was really tight, and eyebrows with an arc that a true mathematician could admire, but that didn't mean that Kaminari would bone him. Or would he? Would Bakugou? Not bone himself but would he bone-_ _ _ _

____"This shithead?" The mentioned blonde sneered, face contorted like he was trying to hold in a laugh. The growing grin made apprehension suddenly burst in Kaminari's chest. A spreading feeling of annoyance and disappointment clawed relentlessly, annoyance because the more he saw the conceited smirk the more he wanted to punch the guy, and disappointment because he actually thought that Bakugou could-_ _ _ _

____What was he thinking? The constricting sensation in Kaminari's chest had transformed into a welling pain. Why would someone who had never cared about him cause him to feel so upset? It wasn't even the first time Bakugou insulted him, but the experience felt all the same and then some._ _ _ _

____"I'd never even think of liking this blockhead over here," The words hurt Kaminari although he already expected them, he shrank deeper into his seat. "he's already a pain in the ass as a classmate," the boy drawled on. At that point Kaminari couldn't bear to just sit there and soak up the grief. So, he did what anyone would;_ _ _ _

____He squared the blonde right in the mouth._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Kaminari!" Patience ran thin in Ashido's blood, and the temptation to slap the other right there was overwhelming. Bakugou wore an arrogant bravado although his nose bled onto his shirt. A shine of sweat on his brow betrayed his look sadly, because out of all the things in the world, Ashido upset was the worst of them all. Kaminari was additionally aware of that fact, due to countless witnessed acts of "discipline" inflicted on Bakugou. Like always, he knew what was going to happen, and likewise, he didn't do anything about it. He just wanted to sink into the booth, shame building up in Kaminari after the solemnity dissipated._ _ _ _

____"What will I do with you?" She cried exasperated, pointing at Bakugou, "and you too!" Kaminari flinched at the finger jammed in his face._ _ _ _

____"Maybe," Sero started, getting Kaminari's attention (the voice shocked him since it was the first time he spoke after Kaminari's arrival,) "take Bakugou to get his nose, y'know, checked?"_ _ _ _

____"No, soy-sauce," Ashido disregarded, granting her a dissatisfied grunt from the boy, "I have an idea."_ _ _ _

____Something in her smirk made Kaminari's stomach turn._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Småland was not what Kaminari had thought the girl had in store. It wasn't even terrible! His imagination had Kaminari believe that she was going to throw them into a shark habitat whilst lighting both on fire. She must have something else planned, the blonde concluded as he threw a suspicious eye._ _ _ _

____Ashido was too busy to catch it as she marched forward, Kirshima and Sero trailing behind holding plastic forks like pikes to guard the convicted. Defeated by the lack of attention, Kaminari threw his to the future prison;_ _ _ _

____Småland._ _ _ _

____He hadn't been in there for years but the gaudy, red paint job was already too familiar. Kaminari wasn't too sure when he had first encountered the furniture store's playground (which doubled as a daycare mostly used by parents so get some peace of mind while shopping), but he practically knew the layout like the back of his hand. The movie theatre, the ball pit, the "no snacks" sign that basically made everyone starve for hours. He hoped that nothing had changed too much since he was not allowed in anymore, _if _he could even remember what it looked like in the first place. It had been quite the while anyways, since all kids over a certain age could not be admitted, and Kaminari grew up fairly quick in terms of that aspect. Soon he and his school counterparts could no longer visit the grounds, after a childhood of arranged meetings.___ _ _ _

______Speaking of classroom counterparts, Kaminari directed his observations to Bakugou, who inched forward in tandem with the group's steady dynamic. A disgruntled groan occurred from the boy every other step, knowledgeable that the recurrence would drive Ashido insane. The girl picked up her pace, ready to abandon them among bratty little kids._ _ _ _ _ _

______She reared at an entrance with the skid of her heels._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well then boys," She announced, hands on hips and everything for the dramatic effect. "I'm sure you know why you're here, but I'm gonna get Kiri to tell ya anyways."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The redhead had stepped up after a confirming nod from Ashido. He too had the straight posture with hands positioned like a mean girl, chest all puffed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bakugou," He began, visibly flinching from the daggers shooting out of the mentioned boy's eyes, "sentenced to Småland for harassment of the unwilling."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde scoffed like he had something to say, but Kirishima paid no mind. He was getting pretty good at the 'idgaf' act, unlike Kaminari who struggled to be such a dougebag._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And Kaminari," Kirishima rushed, wanting the speech to finish, "who is also sentenced to Småland because it's the only place we have for inprisonment, _and _for people who punch their friends."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaminari was about to retort that Bakugou didn't consider him to be his friend, a cold reminder that Bakugou referred to him as merely a classmate in his confession (of hate.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Git you fools," Ashido piped, ushering them away before Kaminari could explode into more rage. She murmured a few words to the front desk, somehow trying to convince the manager to let two teenage boys into the area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The swish of the picket gate was answer enough, they were in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
